C'est toujours à propos d'une fille!
by Viictoire
Summary: Une dispute entre Harry et Neville. Encore une fois le site à décidé de me frustrer avec des titres trop courts le vrai étant "Potter ce genre d'aventure, c'est toujours à propos d'une fille!" One Shot.


BANG BANG BANG.

_Hmpff! Fut le bruit que le célèbre Harry Potter émit alors qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé après une mission longue et fatigante avec le département des aurors.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du 12 square Grimmaud, son domicile depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un spectacle qui le désarçonna totalement. Là devant lui se trouvait une Ginny Weasley, rouge, échevelée et en larmes. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu elle c'était pour l'anniversaire de Teddy deux semaines auparavant alors qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Neville Longdubat qui malgré son nom dont on ne sut jamais s'il lui convenait bien était le stéréotype du gendre parfait.

Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Neville pendant l'année des Ténèbres alors qu'ils dirigeaient tous deux la résistance de Poudlard. Neville avait été l'ami, le confident de Ginny lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry. A son retour après la désormais bataille de Poudlard Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis ensemble mais avaient ensuite rompu d'un commun accord Ginny aimant Neville et Harry décrétant qu'il était trop jeune pour se marier et qu'il voulait profiter de la vie et faire des « expériences », (comprendre: il ne voulait élever son nombre de conquêtes qui à l'époque n'était qu'un chiffre).

A l'instant où il apparu à la porte Ginny se précipita dans ses bras, noyant la chemise que lui avait offert une conquête quelconque sous les larmes et le mascara.

_Gin? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Harry en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos, il avait toujours été nul pour consoler les filles en larmes et ce malgré les judicieux conseils que lui avait donné le livre offert par Ron pour son anniversaire des années auparavant.

Ginny dégageant toujours autant d'eau que la fontaine de Trévi, il la fit rentrer la portant à moitié à travers le corridor rempli de photos de leurs nombreux amis et famille jusqu'au salon où il la déposa (ou laissa tomber) sur le canapé.

Il la berça ensuite jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent assez pour qu'elle puisse parler.

_Gin raconte moi, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu commence à me faire peur!

_C'est Neville,...

_Quoi Neville? Il est blessé?

_Non c'est pire! Dit elle en recommençant à sangloter.

_Qu'est ce qui peut être pire?

_Je, je suis rentrée d'un match en déplacement ce soir, j'étais en avance et en entrant dans notre chambre je l'ai trouvé nu, dans mon lit avec, avec …. Hannah Abbot!

_Quoi? Neville t'a trompé avec Hannah?

Que Neville ait réussi à séduire Ginny, Harry pouvait le comprendre, ils avaient un passif lourd ensemble, cela créait des liens mais que Neville ait le toupet de tromper Ginny (voire même qu'il en ait la possibilité, reconnaissons le, Neville n'est pas un top model.) cela dépassait son entendement.

Harry se contenta alors de bercer Ginny ravalant sa colère envers l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Lorsque Ginny s'endormit enfin, épuisée par ses larmes il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la mit dans son lit (au sens propre du terme), il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir.

Comment Neville avait pu lui faire ça à elle? Oui il avait le droit d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre (et Harry espérait que Neville aime Hannah, cela calmait son irrépressible envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de son « ami ») mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu ensemble, Harry aurait cru que Neville serait assez honnête pour dire la vérité à Ginny avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuse avec Hannah. Après tout Harry avait sacrifié son bonheur pour que Ginny et Neville puissent être ensemble, il s'était effacé avec un prétexte plus que fumeux peut être mais il s'était effacé pour que Neville et Ginny puissent avoir une chance.

Et voilà que l'autre abruti avait tout gâché en couchant avec Hannah! Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny! Et peut être même dans les draps qu'Harry leur avait offert pour leur pendaison de crémaillère.

C'en était trop! Décida Harry allongé sur son lit scrutant le visage douloureux de Ginny. Il allait aller voir Neville et lui faire bouffer ses dents et tout de suite même!

Harry se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Ginny et s'emparant de sa baguette il sortit de chez lui et transplana chez Neville.

BANG BANG BANG.

_Hmpff! Fut le bruit que le vil Neville Longdubat émit alors qu'il émergeait des bras de Morphée (et de ceux d'Hannah aussi).

_LONGDUBAT sort de là et vient m'affronter si t'es un homme!

Neville reconnu instantanément cette voix et il s'attendait à l'entendre, il avait juste espéré ne pas l'entendre aussi tôt. Il sorti sur le balcon et regarda en bas vers la rue où il vit ce qu'il s'attendait à voir c'est à dire le Grand Harry Potter, non pas Harry son ami qui l'avait aidé à récupérer Trévor son crapaud mais le Survivant, l'Elu, Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu(-deux-fois). Il avait le même regard que lors de la bataille, cette fureur, cette détermination se lisait sur son visage.

Neville se dit qu'il était beaucoup plus sûr de rester sur son balcon et de tenter de raisonner Harry.

_Harry je te jure que je voulait pas lui faire du mal!

_TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE? Pitié ne me dis pas que tu te fout de ma gueule! Tu l'as trompée dans son lit et potentiellement dans les draps que je vous ai offert! Alors descend ici qu'on règle ça comme des hommes!

_Non je ne descendrai pas tu n'es pas raisonnable!

_Bien alors je vais te faire descendre! Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry lui lança un Wigardium Leviosa et le fit léviter jusqu'au sol en caleçon.

Neville, bien que conscient du ridicule de sa situation et du regard de tous ses voisins qui avaient été réveillés par la scène, gardait ses yeux fixés sur Harry qui semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Tandis que la vieille Mrs Norris du deuxième étage,elle, gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'arrière de Neville qui d'après ses critères était plus qu'honorable même si de ce côté là elle manquait un peu d'expérience.

Harry reprit:

_Comment t'as pu lui faire ça? Je croyais que tu l'aimais? (Notons que la conversation se déroule à un volume sonore plus qu'assourdissant du côté d'Harry mais pour le bien de ma touche je m'abstiendrai d'abuser des majuscules)

_Mais oui je l'aimais mais avec Hannah c'est plus tu comprends? Tu comprends hein? (Notons que le volume de Neville lui est plus un murmure qu'un hurlement)

_Tu veux que je comprenne? Je me suis sacrifié pour que vous soyez heureux ensembles! Je me suis écarté en faisant semblant de ne pas souffrir pour que vous soyez heureux ensemble et toi t'en profite pour te faire Hannah dans les draps que je vous ai offert!

_Neville? Tout va bien? De quoi ce garçon parle t -il et pourquoi fait il une fixation sur tes draps? Tu veux que je vienne lui botter le train? Je suis encore agile avec ma baguette tu sais! Mrs Norris avait réussi à s'arracher à la contemplation de l'arrière train de Neville assez longtemps pour menacer celui qui s'en prenait à Neville, qui elle en était sûre, d'après les témoignages nocturnes qu'elle entendait venant de l'appartement du dessous, était lui aussi agile de sa baguette.

_Non non Mrs Norris ne descendez pas, tout est sous contrôle! Répondit Neville.

Pendant ce temps au rez de chaussée, Harvey Walker était agenouillé devant sa cheminée en communication avec la police magique pour dénoncer le tapage nocturne qui avait lieu devant son domicile.

_Tout n'est pas sous contrôle! Tu vas lui présenter des excuses et ensuite tu vas supplier qu'elle te pardonne, ensuite tu vas lui rendre ses affaires que tu auras préalablement emballées avec grand soin et enfin tu ne mentionneras jamais les raisons de votre rupture à la presse! Compris?

_Oui Harry répondit Neville soulagé que ce soit la fin de l'affrontement. Je peux rentrer dormir maintenant?

_Non pas encore je vais te mettre mon poing dans la tronche, tu vas me rendre les draps que je t'ai donné en cadeau pour que je les brule et ensuite si je ne suis pas calmé je te redonnerai peut être une toutoune. J'ai pas encore décidé. Dit Harry en s'approchant de Neville avec un air menaçant.

_Non! Non! N'approche pas ou je te lance un sort! Répondit Neville d'une voix mal assurée.

_Tu vas me lancer un sort mais oui bien sur! Comme si t'allais m'atteindre rétorqua Harry.

Dans un élan d'auto préservation mais aussi empreint de stupidité, Neville lança un stupéfix en direction de Harry qui contra avec un charme du bouclier et attaqua en enchaînant les sorts. Neville essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger mais il fut atteint dans le dos par la police magique qui venait enfin d'arriver sur les lieux.

La police reconnaissant à la fois Harry et ses propres limites face au Survivant avec un entraînement d'auror n'essaya pas de lui lancer un sort. Cela était inutile, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Il se laissa donc emmener au poste où on les plaça dans des cellules différentes et où on leur confisqua leur baguette.

Côte à côte dans deux cellules qu'ils partageaient avec des prisonniers aussi divers qu'insolites, Harry et Neville attendait la libération.

Elle arriva en la personne d'Hannah qui avait payé la caution de Neville, ils partirent tous les deux bras dessus-dessous laissant là Harry. Harry qui se disait que dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été heureux pour eux. Si seulement Neville avait géré les choses autrement...

Avec cette pensée en tête il s'allongea sur un banc et ferma les yeux.

_ « Il était à peu près onze heure, je le sais parce que le gosse venait de se rendormir après son biberon de 10h45, c'est ponctuel ces choses vous savez! Enfin bref il devait être onze heure quand on a entendu de grands coups sur la porte de l'immeuble. Je voulais allez voir ce que c'était mais ma femme m'en a empêché, elle m'a dit que ça devait surement être un ivrogne et que si on le laissait tout seul il se calmerai. Je suis resté au lit parce qu'il avait pas réveillé le gosse, c'est que ça a le sommeil léger ces choses là vous savez!

Enfin bref, je m'apprête à me rendormir quand j'entends des hurlements, quelqu'un appelait le voisin du dessus Longdubat, drôle de nom si vous voulez mon avis! Enfin bref, la personne qui criait avait pas l'air commode mais à ce moment la le gosse c'est mis à pleurer, je vous ai dit que ça avait le sommeil léger ces choses là? Enfin bref là je me lève parce que les cris avaient réveillé le gosse et que pour l'endormir c'est la croix et la bannière alors je vais à la fenêtre prêt à lancer un sort à l'abruti là dehors et là je me fige. Figurez vous qu'Harry Potter, LE HARRY POTTER était l'abruti qui faisait tout ce bruit! Du coup vous comprenez bien que je lui ai pas lancé un sort, d'une il l'aurait dévié et de deux ce mec à démoli Vous-savez-qui, il a le droit de venir gueuler devant mes fenêtres tous les soirs si ça lui chante! Enfin bref j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ça gueulait au début je croyais que c'était une histoire de gonzesse et puis après le Potter s'est mis à radoter à propos de draps et puis y'a la vieille du deuxième qui s'en est mêlé alors avant que ça dégénère je vous ai appelé »

Je dois dire Potter que c'est le témoignage le plus distrayant que j'ai jamais lu dans un procès verbal.

Au son de la voix de son interlocuteur Harry s'était redressé et avait regardé le chef du corps des aurors lui lire la déposition de Harvey Walker.

_Commandant qu'est ce que vous faites là?

_Bien Potter l'air honteux est un bon début, les collègues de la brigade magique ont appelé au bureau toute à l'heure et comme j'étais de garde je suis descendu mais je dois avouer que je suis pas déçu du voyage! Il paraît que t'as pas voulu qu'on appelle chez toi pour te libérer alors me voilà! Allez viens là, tu vas me raconter cette histoire.

Harry sorti de sa cellule et commença son histoire,

_C'est cette fille...

_Ah Potter ce genre d'aventure, c'est toujours à propos d'une fille!

FIN

Cette histoire est une fin alternative que j'ai imaginé après avoir lu une super fan-fiction sur la résistance de Poudlard (l'histoire est dans mes favoris si vous voulez la lire) mais elle se terminait sur un Ginny/Neville et mon cerveau ne pouvait pas l'accepter...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, écrivez des review si le cœur vous en dit!


End file.
